1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf-club holders and, more particularly, to golf-club holders which are particularly adapted for use with golf carts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf carts are a very popular commodity and their popularity is increasing. The carts are often restricted to golf-cart paths particularly in the vicinity of the greens. Most golf carts are used by a pair of golfers, either as a single or foursome, with the golf bags strapped on the back of carts. It frequently occurs that one of the pair of golfers drives a ball to one side of the fairway or green and the other golfer drives the ball to the other side of the fairway or green. In such case, one of the golfers normally removes one or more clubs from his bag and hand carries them to the location of his ball while the other golfer drives the cart to his ball.
More often than not, the golfer who carries the clubs to the ball is not sure just what club he will decide to use so he hand carries the multiple clubs. Particularly in the vicinity of the green, the golfer will normally hand carry one or more short irons and a putter to the location of the ball. When making the shot, the golfer will usually lay the unused club on the ground and then pick same up when the shot is completed. This is a source of trouble for the golfer sometimes has so concentrated on the shot that he inadvertently leaves a club on the course, sometimes in tall grass. The same trouble occurs in the vicinity of the green when the golfer utilizes his putter and leaves the other club, such as a short iron, lying in the approaches or fringes of the green. Laying the unused club on the ground also exposes the unused club to moisture and dirt requiring cleaning before the club can be used.
While no statistics are available, it is believed that the majority of golfers who use carts have experienced the total and complete frustration that accompanies the realization that a club has been inadvertently left somewhere on the course and many golfers have made this same mistake more times than they will admit.
Small hand-carried golf-club holders have been known and used for many years. Most of these have in the use of a blade or spike protruding from one end portion which the golfer inserts into the ground to leave the holder in upright position while he makes his shot. An early patent such a device is No. 699,391 dated May 6, 1902 to Johnson wherein the club shafts are retained at the bottom and top portions of the holder by laterally projecting discs and sockets. No. 2,577,333 dated Dec. 4, 1951 to Klum et al. also discloses projecting retaining members at the top and bottom portion of the holder to retain the clubs. No. 2,716,432 dated Aug. 30, 1955 to Duffy retains the clubs at the top portion only of the club holder which is held upright by a laterally projecting spike. No. 2,858,868 dated Nov. 4, 1958 uses a rigid laterally projecting member positioned toward the top of the club carrier to retain the clubs with the head portions of the clubs retained by a flexible strap which encircles the shafts. No. 2,887,137 dated May 19, 1959 to Robb uses a laterally projecting slotted retainer to hold the grip portions of the clubs.